


Weiss y Yang: agentes secretas

by diamondsnsins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Ozpin tiene una misión especial para Weiss y Yang, ¿lograrán las chicas cumplir con la misión?
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Weiss y Yang: agentes secretas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliaUrsae089](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaUrsae089/gifts).



> Este fanfic está situado entre el volumen 1 y el volumen 2

Era extraño que el profesor Ozpin citara sólo a dos miembros de un equipo, más raro aún que no citara a la líder del equipo. Weiss y Yang intercambiaron miradas consternadas mientras esperaban a que el elevador las llevara la oficina del director. 

-¿Profesor Ozpin? ¿Nos buscaba?- preguntó Weiss al salir del elevador, seguida por Yang 

-Sí, ¿vienen solas?- dijo Ozpin mientras se daba la vuelta en su silla giratoria para encarar a las chicas.

-¿Sí...?- respondió Yang dudosa 

-Bien, porque tengo información confidencial para ustedes- Weiss y Yang se miraron, estaban confundidas ante las palabras del director -Felicidades, han sido seleccionadas para una misión especial.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Yang feliz

-Así es, su deber es asegurarse de que este sobre llegue sano y salvo a su destino- dijo Ozpin al enseñarles un pequeño sobre rojo

-¿Me está diciendo que... vamos a ser carteras?- refunfuñó Weiss indignada

-Yo preferiría el término agentes secretas. Este no es cualquier sobre, contiene información clasificada que sería muy peligroso enviarla por CCT, ya que puede ser hackeada. Pero si esto es demasiado para ustedes, jovencitas...

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió Yang -Cuente con nosotras

-Bien. Tendrán justificantes para sus clases en el tiempo que dure la misión. En el sobre también viene la dirección del destinatario. Buena suerte, pueden irse

-Mañana mismo partimos- dijo Yang antes de irse con su compañera

-Ah, chicas, una cosa más: no le digan a nadie los detalles de la misión. Ni siquiera a sus compañeras de equipo. 

Mientras Weiss y Yang regresaban al dormitorio, varias dudas rondaban por sus mentes. La primera en externar sus dudas fue Yang.

-Me pregunto por qué Ozpin no quiere que digamos nada

-Tal vez es para probar nuestra discreción- respondió Weiss 

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Ruby las atacó lanzandoles preguntas, más preocupada o curiosa parecía emocionada. Sin embargo, Weiss tuvo que aclararle que no podrían contar nada y que mañana partirían a su misión, lo que dejó un poco decepcionada a la lider del equipo. 

A la mañana siguiente, las dos elegidas por el director abordaron un dirigible que las llevaría a Vacuo, el reino que aparecía en la dirección. Yang aprovechó lo que quedaba del amanecer para intentar dormir un poco, pero los constantes suspiros de frustración de su compañera no se lo permitieron. 

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta, princesa?- preguntó Yang una vez que su paciencia se estaba agotando

-No puedo creer que mi primera misión como cazadora sea entregar una carta- dijo Weiss todavía molesta, Yang se rió ante la reacción de la albina

-Relajate un poco, ¿sí? Prefiero estar aquí entregando una carta que escuchando las aburridas clases de Port

Antes de que Yang hubiera terminado de hablar, algo golpeó con fuerza el dirigible. Cuando ambas chicas se asomaron por la ventana, se dieron cuenta que estaban bajo un ataque de Grimm, los civiles a bordo empezaron a entrar en pánico ante la presencia de la criatura. 

-Bueno, ¿querías acción, no?- preguntó Yang divertida. 

Weiss rodó los ojos ante el comentario, pero sin demora se dirigió a la cabina de la nave. 

-Somos cazadoras, ¿podrías abrir la escotilla de emergencia?- dijo Weiss dirigiéndose al copiloto. 

Yang y Weiss salieron para lidiar con el Grimm, ambas ya conocían los movimientos de la otra gracias a sus entrenamientos en equipo, los cuales incluso resultaron con nombres claves para sus ataques. A pesar de ser cazadoras inexpertas, pudieron lidiar con el Grimm con bastante eficiencia; sin embargo, notaron que la bestia había dañado uno de los motores de la nave. 

-Chicas, ¡entren! Tenemos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia- les gritó desde adentro el copiloto del dirigible. 

Ambas entraron y se prepararon para la colisión. Una vez que ayudaron a desembarcar a los civiles a bordo, Weiss dijo:

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

-Podríamos ir en mi motocicleta. La dirección indica un poblado cerca de la capital y el piloto dijo que estábamos a unos 30 kilómetros de la capital, no debería ser tardado. 

-Un pequeño detalle... no tenemos tu motocicleta.

-¡JA! Eso es lo que tú crees- Yang abrió su maleta que para sorpresa de Weiss tenía todas las piezas de su motocicleta

-¿Metiste tu motocicleta en una maleta? ¿Y dónde empacaste el resto de tus cosas?- preguntó Weiss, recordó de repente como el padre de Yang y Ruby había enviado un perro por correo... de tal palo, tal astilla. 

-Me gusta viajar ligera- respondió Yang con naturalidad mientras empezaba a ensamblar el vehículo

"Eso es todo menos viajar ligera" pensó Weiss, pero no dijo nada. 

Una vez que Yang terminó de armar la motocicleta se alistaron para continuar con su camino. Cada vez que se adentraban más en el continente, el paisaje se iba tornando aún más desértico. 

-Yang, ¿estás segura de que esta es la dirección correcta?- preguntó Weiss preocupada mientras se sostenía de la cintura de Yang para no caerse debido a la alta velocidad. 

-¿Acaso no viste el mapa tú misma?- preguntó Yang 

-¡No! No me dejastes ver el mapa, me llamaste controladora y dijiste que tú sabías orientarte mejor... y después se lo devolviste al piloto- contestó Weiss irritada -Yo creo que deberíamos pedir ayuda

-¿El aterrizaje te dañó la cabeza o qué? Vacuo está lleno de bandidos, si me detengo ahora seremos presa fácil para ellos 

-¡Estamos armadas, somos cazadoras, no doncellas indefensas! 

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una doncella, pronto llegaremos

Weiss seguía molesta, pero no quiso agregar nada más, se prometió a sí misma que sería más empatica con sus compañeras de equipo. A decir verdad, Yang era quien más le agradaba, incluso aunque a veces podía ser un poco despreocupada. La tranquilidad les duraría poco a ambas chicas cuando notaron que la gasolina de la motocicleta se empezaba a agotar y tuvieron que caminar por el desierto. Weiss, acostumbrada al frío clima de Atlas, era la más afectada por el calor, pero no dijo nada con tal de complacer a su compañera de equipo y avanzar rápido, pues estaban ante una posición vulnerable. 

-Espero que no sea un espejismo, pero creo que veo un poblado- dijo Yang

-Yo también lo veo, no creo que ambas estemos alucinando

Estaba anocheciendo cuando las dos chicas llegaron a un pequeño motel de mala pinta, tal vez podrían conseguir información sobre dónde podían llenar el tanque de la motocicleta y averiguar dónde estaban. 

-Tenemos un poco de combustible aquí, pero deben pagarnos con algo valioso, es muy escaso aquí- dijo la recepcionista, una mujer tuerta que parecía ser la villana de algún cuento infantil 

Yang y Weiss se miraron, joder, no traían consigo tanto dinero. 

-Puedo ofrecerle esto- dijo Weiss sacando el dije que traía en su collar, era una piedra preciosa pequeña, pero hermosa. 

-No tienes que hacerlo...- Yang dijo al ver la acción de su compañera

-Quiero salir de aquí en cuanto antes- susurró entre dientes la albina mientras la recepcionista miraba la piedra

-Este es un buen pago, pueden usar una de nuestras habitaciones si quieren, pero sólo una- dijo la mujer

-Ah, yo creo que con el combustible es más que suficiente...- contestó Weiss visiblemente incómoda

-Lo mejor sería quedarnos, fue demasiado cansado caminar por el desierto por tanto tiempo- dijo Yang

-Pero ya no debemos de estar lejos de la capital, tú misma lo dijiste

-¿Qué? ¿La capital? Jajaja, niñas, están en la dirección opuesta- se entrometió la recepcionista

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Weiss -Despues de todo sí tenemos que quedarnos, no podremos avanzar tanto en una sola noche 

Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación que les había indicado la recepcionista y al llegar notaron que la habitación no sólo era pequeña y asfixiante, sino que además había una sola cama. 

-Grandioso- se quejó Weiss de manera irónica

-Será divertido, como una pijamada- dijo Yang en tono alegre

-...sonaste exactamente igual que Ruby

-¿Tal vez es porque somos hermanas?

-Como sea, voy a darme un baño

-¡No te tardes mucho! Yo también quiero un baño 

Cuando Weiss salió del baño, no pudo pasar por alto la persistente mirada de Yang sobre ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la albina un poco irritada

-Solo noté que estabas roja, el sol te quemó bastante, sí que tienes la piel sensible

-No me lo recuerdes... 

Por alguna razón, el que ambas estuvieran juntas compartiendo una cama era más íntimo y cercano que su dormitorio en Beacon, en el cual dormían en literas junto al resto de su equipo. La atmósfera tan tensa entre ambas era tan espesa que uno podía prácticamente pellizcarla en el aire. Cuando ambas chicas por fin se habían alistado para dormir, se dieron la espalda en la cama, pero ninguna de las dos podía conciliar el sueño. 

-¿Sigues despierta?- preguntó Yang en un intento fallido de susurro

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Ese dije que le diste a la recepcionista, ¿qué era?

-Era una piedra que mi abuelo, Nicholas Schnee, extrajo él mismo de la primera mina de Dust

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yang sorprendida y dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente a Weiss -¿Y diste eso a cambio de un poco de gasolina y una habitación?

-¡B-bueno, ¿qué más querías que hiciera?- dijo Weiss avergonzada mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Yang

-Jajajaja, eres increíble- Yang se empezó a reír y Weiss se unió a su sinfonía de alegría -Debo disculparme contigo, creo que te he juzgado mal, en realidad creo que eres buena cazadora si diste algo así con tal de completar la misión

-Agradezco el cumplido, pero si me disculpas, ambas debemos dormir- dijo Weiss para disimular su sonrojo

-Está bien, buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente, Weiss se estaba despertando en una mullida superficie, tan cálida que volvió a acurrucarse para volver a dormir.

-¿Weiss?

-¿Si?- preguntó aún adormilada

-Me haces cosquillas

Weiss se levantó abruptamente sólo para darse cuenta que estuvo casi toda la noche abrazada de Yang y con la cara hundida en sus pechos.

-¡A-ah, lo siento!- dijo Weiss muerta de vergüenza 

-No importa, empaquemos rápido y larguemonos de aquí

Las chicas empacaron de prisa, pero Weiss notó algo.

-Yang, ¿tú tienes la nota?- 

-No recuerdo dónde la puse...

De nuevo volvieron a desempacar con tal de encontrar el sobre que tenía a la nota, pero para mala suerte de las cazadores, una ráfaga de viento arrastró la nota hacia el piso del baño aun mojado por las duchas de la noche anterior. Ambas vieron como el papel rojo se empapaba en cámara lenta.

-¡Estamos fritas!- gritó Weiss hundida en el pánico

-Tranquila, eh... ayer te vi usar una secadora, tal vez podemos usarla para secar la carta

Weiss rápidamente sacó su secadora y la conectó para secar la nota. Por fortuna, pudieron salvar la nota.

-Deberíamos sacar la carta del sobre para confirmar que la tinta no se corrió- sugirió Yang

-Es correspondencia privada, no podemos hacer eso- refutó Weiss

-Nada de esto tendrá sentido si no entregamos el mensaje, y no hay mensaje si es que la tinta se corrió

Yang abrió el sobre y comprobaron que la tinta estaba en su lugar. 

-Bien, ahora guardarla- ordenó Weiss

-¿Por qué eres tan aburrida? No finjas que no mueres de ganas por ver los secretos de Ozpin

-Yo... bueno, está bien 

Ambas chicas leyeron la nota con asombroso, todo este tiempo la famosa información confidencial era una carta de amor para la profesora Glynda Goodwitch, quien se encontraba fuera de Beacon en una misión. Al parecer Ozpin se moría cada día por decirle palabras cursis. 

-¡No puedo creer que Ozpin nos haga entregar estas tonterías!- exclamó Weiss 

-Admite que fue divertido~

-Está bien, sí lo fue, ahora vámonos 

Yang y Weiss se dirigieron a su destino (esta vez de manera correcta) y entregaron la carta en el lugar indicado. Ambas tenían una sonrisa picarona al saber el contenido de la carta, con razón tanto disimulo. 

Después de cumplir con su misión, ambas abordaron un dirigible para regresar a Beacon, esta vez sin ataques de Grimm. 

-Weiss, antes de regresar, quiero darte algo- dijo Yang mientras extendía la cadena del collar que usaba la albina, pero en lugar de la piedra preciosa había una tuerca deformada en forma de corazón -Si perdiste algo tan valioso, al menos quería darte otra cosa especial. Es una tuerca del primer dirigible que abordamos, al parecer tomó esa forma por el calor de la explosión de la turbina, así podrás recordar tu primera misión

-Yang...- Weiss estaba conmovida con el hermoso gesto -Es perfecto, muchas gracias- dijo antes de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia.


End file.
